


Привкус золота

by Danny_R



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Politics, Romance, Royalty
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_R/pseuds/Danny_R
Summary: Финн оказывается наследником престола. Лея пытается воспользоваться этим в своих интересах. А По против политического брака, пусть даже он и по любви.





	Привкус золота

С детства, с того самого момента, когда он ещё даже не совсем понимал, за что они воюют, По готовился отдать Сопротивлению всё, чем обладал. Было у него, впрочем, немного — всего-то своя жизнь, да пилотные навыки выше среднего. Ладно, тут можно не скромничать, и сказать, что не навыки, а самый настоящий гений пилотирования. Ну ещё, может быть, повезло с внешностью, которую он тоже не стеснялся использовать на благо всеобщего дела. Не в том смысле, конечно, что генерал Органа сделала из него высококлассную проститутку, просто убеждать, агитировать и склонять на сторону добра с его лицом было проще, чем с каким-либо другим.

Тем не менее однажды генерал Органа попросила о том, что было для По неприемлемо. Казалось бы, Первый орден повержен, наступило относительно спокойное время, пора отправить его на покой с полной грудью орденов. Хотя он и не смог бы никогда сидеть на месте, но уж нашёл бы себе занятие в новом мире по душе — учил бы детей пилотировать, осуществлял гражданские рейсы, вступил в сборную Явина 4 по аэробатике. Но у генерала Органы были свои планы на По Дэмерона.

Душа По протестовала. И протестовала она против политического брака.

— Ты странный какой-то, — говорила по этому поводу Рей. — Знаешь зачем на Джакку люди женились?

— Ради еды? — предположил По. Обычно всё, что Рей рассказывала о планете, на которой выросла, так или иначе касалось пропитания.

— Да, По, ради еды. А тебе предлагают выйти замуж по любви! Ты же любишь Финна?

Она наморщила лоб и угрожающе сощурила глаза, как бы говоря, что если вдруг не любит, то она надерёт ему задницу.

— Люблю, — быстро оправдался По. — Но не в этом дело. Я вообще-то человек с чувством собственного достоинства и, не побоюсь быть самонадеянным, неплохой пилот, а из меня хотят сделать какую-то наложницу короля.

Рей фыркнула так громко, что проходящая мимо группа навигаторов вздрогнула.

— Ты будешь принцем-консортом. Даже я понимаю разницу, хотя и прожила всю жизнь на помойке.

— Я вообще не собирался жениться или выходить замуж. В смысле вообще никогда.

— То есть ты готов умереть за дело, но не готов выйти замуж за любимого человека?

— Готов, но…

Он развёл руками. Как будто у него был выбор.

— Но очень хочется поныть, — догадалась Рей.

— Именно.

***

Собственно, началось всё с того, что после разгрома Первого Ордена, Финн захотел узнать о своей семье. Понятное желание, в котором его все поддержали и старались помочь в меру своих возможностей.

Чтобы взломать сервера, можно было привлечь лучших ледорубов, а можно было узнать пароли из первых рук. Код доступа к любому терминалу на Финализаторе знали два человека: Хакс и Фазма. То ли у Кайло Рена не было доступа по каким-то известным только Первому Ордену причинам, то ли он этим попросту не озаботился, так что Рей не смогла ничего выудить из его головы. Где он находился после пленения, было информацией засекреченной, и По не имел никакого понятия. Учитывая то, что Хакс, проклятый фанатик, осознав, что подмоги ждать неоткуда, попытался отравиться, чтобы не выдать никакой полезной информации, и теперь лежал в коме, оставалась Фазма. Она, в отличие от генерала, согласилась сотрудничать в обмен на… что-то, снова засекреченная информация.

— У меня есть несколько новостей для тебя, Финн, — начала генерал Органа. По слишком хорошо знал эти интонации, обычно после них они с ВВ-8 оказывались в самой заднице галактики на очередном самоубийственном задании.

— Даже не ожидал, что вы займётесь моим делом так быстро, спасибо вам огромное, — сказал Финн и вытер вспотевшие ладони о штаны. Он волновался. А кто бы на его месте не волновался? По положил руку ему на плечо.

— Первая новость скорее всего тебя шокирует. Твоя родная планета — Доан, и ты первый в очереди на доанский престол.

Финн открыл рот. По, в общем-то, тоже удивился, мягко говоря. В их отношениях только появилась некая определённость, но теперь всему этому наверняка придёт конец, потому что Финна быстренько сосватают за принцесску, и они больше никогда не увидятся.

— Я что, из знати какой-то? — выдал наконец Финн. — Да быть этого не может, неужели король позволил бы Первому Ордену забрать своих детей.

— Ответ на твой вопрос напрямую связан со следующей новостью, — терпеливо ответила генерал. — Ты, Финн, принадлежишь к очень дальним родственникам последнего короля Доана. В обычных обстоятельствах очередь до тебя не дошла бы. Но так уж случилось, что жить на Доане практически невозможно из-за сильного смога, поэтому большая часть богатых людей обосновалась в бывшей столице Республики, Хосниан-Прайме. В результате недавних трагических событий все они погибли, то есть вся твоя семья мертва, Финн. Мне очень жаль. И ты теперь первый претендент на престол.

Следующие несколько дней Финн ходил как оглушённый пыльным мешком. Он был поражён тем, что должен стать королём, и тем, что по-прежнему не имеет семьи. По всячески старался его поддержать, но тут ещё не понятно, кто больше нуждался в поддержке.

Услышав новости, Рей пребывала в радостном возбуждении, особенно учитывая то, что, как она по секрету поведала По, ей предстояло стать на первое время личным телохранителем будущего короля. И вот тогда По окончательно поник.

Голонет щедро предоставил информацию о Доане, о котором По ничего прежде не слышал. Точнее слышал, конечно, но ничего толком не знал. Планета состояла из одних шахт, климат там был нечеловеческий, зато денег сконцентрировано немерено из-за активной добычи руды. То есть правитель Доана не только знать, но ещё и бесстыдно богатый человек. Единственным недостатком во всей этой истории с престолонаследием было то, что шахтёры периодически бунтовали и пытались свергнуть монархию. Наверное, для этого и нужна Рей, которая стоила небольшой армии.

***

Перед отъездом Финна они сутки не выходили из комнаты По. Они цеплялись друг за друга так крепко, как будто не могли поверить, что кто-то может их разлучить, что кто-то вообще посмеет. Они целовались, пока губы не начинали ныть и краснеть, засыпая друг друга обещаниями, что ещё увидятся и очень скоро. Любили друг друга просто, без прикрас, как будто в первую ночь, без сложносочинённых поз и хвастовства своими навыками (в случае с Финном новоприобретёнными, а в случае с По почти позабытыми). Если бы не скорое расстояние, их можно было бы назвать самыми счастливыми существами в галактике. Но всё это было щедро сдобрено щепоткой трагизма. Они страшно боялись, что на самом деле, несмотря на все обещания, никогда больше не встретятся, что всё это в последний раз.

По хотел сделать так, чтобы эти часы Финн потом мог вспоминать, находясь на чужой планете, играя незнакомую роль, но при этом старался даже не думать о том, что скоро им останется только вспоминать.

Несколько раз, прямо перед оргазмом, в тот момент, когда голова совсем отказывает, он чуть было не запретил Финну уезжать, он мечтал просто сказать «нет» и изменить всё так, как должно быть. Но оргазм рано или поздно сходил на нет, и По вспоминал, что он вообще-то не эгоист и в первую очередь желает Финну быть счастливым. Вот только что-то он не слышал о счастливых королях.

Когда день икс всё же наступил, он не мог найти себе занятия, по десять раз чистил память ВВ-8 от ненужного хлама, копался во внутренностях своего Х-wing, а по большей части тупо слонялся по базе. Через какое-то время он уже уверился, что Финну без него будет лучше — с короной на голове и молоденькой красивой королевой в постели.

В общем, По никогда не считал себя человеком, склонным к депрессии, но сейчас ему было до ужаса грустно. Неужели так положено чувствовать себя победителю и герою?

Через пару дней после того, как Финн, Рей и ещё парочка человек отправились на Доан, генерал Органа вызвала По к себе. Он подумал, что ему хотят мягко намекнуть, что пора бы уже свалить на Явин 4 и перестать нахлебничать.

— Рада тебя видеть, По. — Он кивнул. — У меня есть к тебе просьба. Если быть точной, не просьба, а скорее предложение.

Ему хотели предложить работу, и это внушало надежду, потому что, сколько бы он ни пытался смириться, он не мог представить себе спокойную жизнь на Явине. Там его ждал отец, и это, наверное, было нехорошо, но По страшно не хотел жить в холостяцком бунгало с отцом до скончания века. Генерал должна была это понимать. К тому же любая работа — способ отвлечься от всей той безумной, как будто из какой-то голодрамы, трагедии, происходившей в его жизни.

— Доан не лучшая планета для жизни и создания семьи, я это прекрасно понимаю, но так уж вышло, что там сосредоточено большое количество денег, которые нам не помешали бы. Восстановление Республики требует огромных материальных затрат, как ты понимаешь. К тому же планета с таким ресурсным потенциалом имеет большой вес в политике, вы с Финном сможете повлиять на многие вещи, до которых мне отсюда не дотянуться.

Генерал смотрела на него выжидающе. Чего бы она ни ждала, По не понял.

— Мы с Финном? Но я не политик.

— По. — Она взяла его за руку. — Как никто другой ты умеешь убеждать людей.

Он покачал головой.

— Одно дело флиртовать в баре Корусанта, и совсем другое — вести политические переговоры.

— Ты себя недооцениваешь.

— Даже если так, каким образом я буду вести дела от имени планеты, к которой не имею никакого отношения?

— Если ты ещё не догадался, то я предлагаю вам с Финном заключить брачный союз.

Продолжение данного разговора подчистую стёрлось из памяти По. Кажется, он спрашивал, что думает об этом Финн, а генерал Органа отвечала… Словом, что-то она, наверное, отвечала.

***

По пути к Доану, По пару раз порывался изменить маршрут и сбежать всё же на Явин 4. Потому что он был чрезвычайно плохой кандидатурой для супруга короля. У него имелось всего три комплекта одежды, и один из них — лётный комбинезон. Он умел убеждать людей, но никогда не мог вовремя заткнуться. Разве такие люди становятся правителями? С другой стороны, удавалось же как-то себя контролировать генералу Органе, которая по словам очевидцев, в молодости тоже была чересчур остра на язык и несдержанна, гораздо хуже, чем он. Но Лея росла в королевской семье, а По воспитывал отец, манеры которого всегда были, мягко говоря, солдатскими. Потом он вспоминал Хана Соло, ну никак не подходившего в качестве спутника жизни принцессы, после чего думал, что опять же закончилось всё ужасно. Во всяком случае, они с Финном не смогут произвести на свет массового убийцу. Это должно было радовать, да?

Входя в атмосферу планеты (орбитального космопорта у Доана не было) на небольшом транспортнике, выделенном ему генералом, По не мог не обратить внимания на грифельный смог, тяжёлым облаком висящий в небе. Действительно не лучшее место для создания семьи.

Чтобы проявить себя на политической арене, конечно же, нужно было убраться с Доана куда-нибудь в приличное место, где обретаются влиятельные люди, но медовый месяц по традиции должен был проходить во дворце, чтобы все желающие могли познакомиться с избранником (избранницей) короля (королевы). По приготовился быть выставленным на всеобщее обозрение, как товар на базаре.

Он не сразу узнал в закутанных с головы до пят фигурах Финна и Рей. На Рей был сплошной чёрный костюм, закрывающий всё от лица до ступней, с широкими штанинами и рукавами, головным убором с прорезью для глаз, которые смотрели с таким же любопытством и почти яростным светом, какие он запомнил. Финн, наоборот, был весь в белом, наряд, в целом похожий на тот, что был на Рей, только светлый, а лицо ниже носа и шея были открыты, зато глаза за плотной вуалью было не разглядеть. По губам и подбородку шла золотая линия, переходившая в золотое колье, сжимающее шею. Они оба на секунду показались таким далёкими и чужими, и это было так неожиданно, как удар под колени.

— Ребята, рядом с вами мне кажется, что я совсем раздет, — сказал По вместо приветствия и развёл руками.

— Когда тебя это смущало, — фыркнул Финн. Один раз стоило пройтись по базе без штанов, и естественно, никто не может этого забыть.

За этим последовали объятия. Рей никогда бы в этом не призналась, но глаза у неё были на мокром месте, По сам был готов разреветься, и только Финну повезло с вуалью, закрывающей верхнюю часть его лица.

— Это… — По указал на золоту полоску. — Стирается? Я могу тебя поцеловать?

— Да, конечно. Правда, привкус во рту потом будет гадкий, но смыть эту штуку можно только специаль…

По не дал ему договорить.

***

Рей заставила Финна признаться, что Джакку не самое плохое место в галактике, и теперь с этим сложно было не согласиться. Если Джакку — помойка, то Доан даже на это звание претендовать не мог, планета попросту не была пригодна для проживания, несмотря на дорогостоящую систему кондиционирования во дворце и хлипких садах с импортируемой растительностью. Но это грязное пекло принадлежало им, и они должны были полюбить свой новый дом.

Шахтёрам они не понравились — слишком чистенькие, хорошо говорят, настоящим смогом ещё не дышали. Они от шахтёров тоже были не в восторге, особенно Рей, которая опасалась покушения и пребывала в постоянном напряжении.

Подготовка к свадьбе оказалась невероятно скучным занятием, в миллион раз хуже предполётного брифинга. Первое время Рей проявляла энтузиазм, но потом надоело и ей. Единственный, кто умудрился сохранить настрой, был ВВ-8, и его помощь стала неоценимой, потому что на Ди Каре По загрузил в его память информацию о традициях Доана. Так что никто кроме дроида не знал, что делать.

Удивительно, но они с Финном так и не поговорили о том, что они, собственно, должны были сочетаться браком. По не имел понятия, как говорят о таком, поэтому избрал тактику «плыви по течению, пока получается». Финн не протестовал, он всё ещё был слишком в шоке оттого, что должен править целой планетой, а По старался быть полезным.

Иногда они садились в транспортный корабль По и пару раз облетали планету, уже почти наслаждаясь тяжёлыми чёрными облаками, состоящими из смога. В эти моменты По мечтал остановить время, и остаться навсегда в полёте вместе с Финном, расслабленно глядящим сверху вниз на просторы своей планеты.

Он постепенно привыкал к тёмной серости, окружавшей его днём и ночью, разве имело это значение рядом с любимым человеком? Разве не окрашен каждый его день целым калейдоскопом цветов — когда Финн улыбается, когда удивляется, когда смеётся над чем-то вместе с Рей, когда стонет, вжимая разгорячённое лицо в подушку?

Золотая полоска на лице Финна придавала поцелуям металлический оттенок, совсем как отравленный воздух Доана.

***

— Ты знаешь, где находится Кайло Рен? — однажды спросил По у Рей, когда они остались наедине. Финну незачем волноваться по этому поводу.

В глазах Рей появилось что-то такое, что обычно проглядывалось во взгляде стариков.

— Знаю.

Больше она ничего не сказала, а он не стал спрашивать. Ещё совсем недавно местонахождение Кайло Рена казалось ему очень важной информацией, но постепенно это перестало иметь какое-либо значение. Не его семья, не его проблема. Он закрывал прочитанную страницу без сожаления и желания отомстить.

***

Они выбирали меню для свадьбы (еда была вкусной, но им обоим было абсолютно наплевать), когда в обеденный зал чёрным вихрем внеслась Рей. Она уселась на стол и сдёрнула покров с головы, бросая тряпку на стул. Её юное прекрасное лицо выглядело обеспокоенным.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил Финн. Он нахмурился. По начинал понимать, даже несмотря на вуаль.

— Произошло обрушение в шахте РЛ-34, на севере континента, — ответила Рей. — Больше трёхсот человек заперты под землёй.

— Я должен что-то сделать, — сразу же воскликнул Финн.

Он поднялся из-за стола, в последний момент поймав падающий стул. Язык его тела говорил о решимости: сжатые кулаки, расправленная спина, напряжённая челюсть.

— Ты имеешь в виду, — улыбнулся По, — мы должны?

— Да?

— Мы сделаем это, — уверенно сказал По, взяв Финна за плечи. Точно так же, как тогда, в день их знакомства, когда они решались на первое совместное безумство.

— Я вообще-то должна вас охранять, — напомнила Рей без особого рвения. Было видно, что ей очень не хочется с ними спорить, она тоже думала о том, как бы помочь людям, но безопасность Финна была её приоритетом, она пообещала генералу Органе.

— Ну так ты и будешь нас охранять, — успокоил её Финн.

— Просто мы будем заниматься чуть более опасным делом, чем обычно, — поддержал его По.

***

Больше пользы шахтёрам принесла Рей со своими джедайскими способностями, нежели они с Финном, но сам факт того, что король со своим женихом наравне со всеми спускаются в шахту, руками разбирают завалы, здорово поднимал командный дух.

По то и дело отвлекался на Финна, который, переодевшись из формальной одежды в обычные брюки и майку, руководил действиями спасательной бригады так, как будто всю жизнь только этим и занимался. Однажды из него получится превосходный лидер, об этом даже говорилось в отчётах Фазмы генералу Хаксу, который где-то далеко всё ещё валялся в коме.

Это было чертовски приятно, снова помогать людям. Почему-то только с физическим трудом пришло осознание, что теперь он сможет помочь большему количеству людей, что теперь они с Финном отвечают за жизни всех существ на планете, и в их власти сделать их чуть счастливее. У пилота, запертого в металлическом коробе звездолёта, такой возможности нет. Это, конечно, не значит, что По собирался отказаться от полётов, нет, это было бы всё равно, что ампутировать себе конечность или выколоть глаза, но вот как-то внезапно оказалось, что счастье не только в космической черноте и шуме гипердвигателя.

Когда они вернулись во дворец, чумазая Рей светилась от счастья, а Финн хватал По за руки, стучал по спине, говорил, не замолкая. В личных королевских покоях их уже ждал звонок по голосвязи от генерала Органы.

«По, прошу, как самый старший и сознательный, скажи мне, что доходящие до меня сообщения о том, что вы трое полезли в шахты, неправда!»

Они втроём рассмеялись так, как будто с души упал многовековой груз. Рей обняла Финна со спины, положив голову ему на плечо, По подошёл к ним спереди, обхватил руками их обоих и поцеловал Финна в расслабленные, приоткрытые губы.

Металл с его языка не исчезал уже никогда.

***

На свадебной церемонии им аплодировали. Им желали счастья, несли цветы, такие редкие на Доане, читали молитвы своей, местной религии, благословляя на долгую жизнь в любви и счастье.

Впервые По подумал, хотя нет, скорее даже почувствовал, что он, может быть, заслужил. Заслужил не сдохнуть, погребённым под искорёженным металлом X-wing, не возложить свою жизнь на алтарь Новой Республики, а выжить, просто выжить и стать чьим-то мужем.


End file.
